Shadow Hearts: Light and Dark
by jedi sandra kenobi
Summary: Revised Novelization of Shadow Hearts, I'm in the process of redoing some chapters, so be patient. Reviews are nice, be gentle please!
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Hearts: Light and Dark**

Author: Jedi Sandra Kenobi

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Own NOTHING.

Summary: A revised novelization of the game.

**Prologue- Kidnapping on the express**

_Rouen, France 1913_

Bone, blood and gore coated the steps to a small church.

Had to believe these were _Human_ remains.

The victim's name: Father Morris Elliot.

It was the front page of all the papers.

_A travelling priest brutally murdered before sunrise!_

_His body lay in pieces, as if ravaged by a beast!_

The topic remained on the lips of the locals for weeks afterwards.

_His daughter, Alice Elliot, believed to be travelling with him, is missing…_

But no one knew what had happened to the young woman, except that everyone feared the worst…

_South Manchu, Autumn, that same year_

The Trans-Siberian Express tore through the cold night-time countryside, inside a tall, elegantly dressed gentleman wearing a top hat that sat atop his white hair, black suit with a yellow waistcoat and purple cravat strode through the train car aisles. An evil look in his cold blue eyes.

Proceeding towards the luxury car, he courteously gestures with a white gloved hand for the elderly peddler woman to pass. She gives a nod of thanks to the gentleman to which he returns a smile filled with politeness but concealing impatience. The peddler walks pass not noticing the malice lurking in the gentleman's eyes as he continues striding with purpose towards the train's luxury saloon, his strides ever increasing.

As he proceeded to his destination, so engrossed by his desire to get a certain canary into his cage, that he completely missed a young man, his head covered by a blanket resting on one of the passenger seats. Just as the gentleman walked past, the youth opened his eyes to reveal crimson orbs. No sooner had the gentleman headed into the next carriage; the young man got and went after him.

The youth knew he had to reach the woman first, but the gentleman was a few paces ahead. Cautiously, he decided to avoid conflict for now and focused on getting to the woman, he quickened his pace.

Two soldiers stood guard outside the door of the luxury car, whilst inside the car were two more soldiers, a major with a shaved head and a young woman… the murdered priest's missing daughter.

The major cursed irritably, "It's already past 23:00, and it's a long way to Fengtian."

"Major Tsugi," asked one of the soldiers, "What's all this about? Why the special train in the middle of the night to escort this girl to Japan? She looks pretty ordinary to me," he said leaning forward to look at the young woman as if he could decipher the mystery of her importance.

Major Tsugi shrugged, "Hell if I know, there's no telling what the big shots in Tokyo were thinking. Next time I see you-know-who, I'll ask her, Okay?"

The young woman in question, was staring through the window passing scenery, sorrow etched into her eyes.

The moonlight cast a faint glow onto silver hair done up in braids and a blue bow, she rested her chin on one of her white gloved hands, she wore a blue and white jacket and a blue skirt with white petticoats that look angelic, white tights and smart black and at her throat a beautiful cross.

The moment she appeared out of nowhere in Changchun, the Japanese Army, had taken into custody and shoved her onto a train under heavy guard.

She shivered in fear at what army's intentions were, experience had taught her that anyone with an interest in her, their intentions were never good.

The two guards in front of the luxury car door suddenly raised their rifles at the gentleman who just kept on walking towards regardless with clear malicious intent.

The gentleman gave the two guards a cruel smile as the guards gasped at the small ghostly being hovering over the gentleman's shoulder.

A sudden whoosh of air brushed past the private's cheek, he paled in horror when he noticed his colleague had slumped to the floor with his head severed from its body. The private had no time to beg for mercy, the gentleman just strode past… leaving a dead private dripping blood in his wake.

"What's going on?!" screamed Major Tsugi. He and the two other soldiers stood up in shock at the sight of the smiling gentleman and his ghostly familiar hovering over his shoulder.

The Major didn't even hesitate, "SHOOT!"

They didn't stand a chance.

The familiar blocked every bullet and deflected every shot before disposing of the two soldiers.

In desperation, Major Tsugi pulled out a pistol and began firing wildly.

"DIE! DIE!" he screamed with the familiar blocking the shots. In blind panic, he kept on firing even when he ran out of ammo.

"DIEEEE—" before the windshear sliced his throat.

The woman looked horrified at the twitching, bleeding body of Major Tsugi before gasping at the gentleman in recognition.

"It's you!"

He smiled like a crocodile, "Yes… Roger Bacon. I'm honoured that you've remembered me so well," he chuckled as the familiar made a near-swipe at the woman causing her to shriek in terror, "You can't escape. Come along quietly, sister."

As he moved closer to the young woman, the luxury car door slid open.

Roger Bacon turned around to face a young man. The youth had short, messy brown hair, piercing red eyes, brown leather trousers, a red jumper, a brown overcoat as well as one thick belt and two thin belts tied around the waist of the coat.

But what was most intriguing to Bacon, was the talisman tied around the lad's neck. It was shaped like a yang and had a brilliant blue stone set in it.

Roger Bacon merely chuckled at the youth's entrance,

"Ah…. A new actor in our play."

Bacon's familar zoomed straight in for attack and cleanly severed the youth's left arm off, only to be caught by the head with his right hand, in the process the ghostly familiar's form was revealed as a windshear. It possessed a bulbous head and a gangly body, its weapon: a scythe had fallen to the floor in the windshear's attempt to escape form the young man's grasp.

The youth squeezed the windshear's head until it burst like a balloon,

Bacon just shrugged in mock disappointment, "I was fond of him."

The youth, with a nonchalant smile, he merely picked up and melded his left arm back on.

The young woman took the opportunity to try to escape but Bacon grabbed her arm.

"Ah-ah." And with a wave of his hand she fell asleep.

The Youth immediately charged towards Bacon, who looked at him, light flashed from Bacon's eyes. And the young man was sent crashing through three train cars. As soon as he came to a stop, he pulled himself to his with a laugh before heading off after Bacon.

The young man was barely halfway back to the luxury car when he heard the sound of footsteps above him; the young man glanced at ceiling before jumping through it. The sudden crash through the train's roof caused Bacon to stop and turn around. He glared at the smirking young man who was brushing bits of metal and wallpaper off himself. "You're a persistent little rat, aren't you?" Bacon said in a sneering tone, placing the slumbering young woman down at his feet. The youth grinned, "You ain't getting away pops!"

The dark warlock watched with interest as the youth grabbed his head and screamed in pain. A white light enveloped the youth which faded away to a demonic-looking creature with red leathery wings and a single horn on it's forehead.

_Interesting,_ thought Bacon, _A Harmonixer, in form of a Death Emperor no less. Symbol of self-loathing._

The creature breathe a dark smoke at Bacon, causing his eyes to sting.

Focusing, Bacon started chanting an ancient language and runic symbols appeared behind him. Then javelins of dark magic crashed into the demon causing him to revert to his human self.

"You're stronger than expected…" murmured Bacon, a hint of respect creeping into his tone. The youth groaned.

Focusing his magic once more, Bacon yelled, "Now, foul monster… You shall cease to be!"

Suddenly, the young woman's pendant began to glow with a holy light, Bacon turned away from it as if to shield himself from it, but failing to notice until the last minute the youth charging towards him, Bacon's eyes widened in shock then-

**Craa-cckk!**

The youth had punch Bacon in the face so hard the bone collapsed, blood started trickling down his face and staining his glove.

"Damn you!" screamed the dark warlock.

Without a second's thought, the youth picked the woman bride-style and leapt off the train, silhouetted by the moon and into the countryside.

Bacon covered his injury with his left hand which emulated a green glow then moved his hand away to reveal the injury rapidly being healed.

The Warlock smiled even as the train bore him away from his prey.

_Until next time._

The youth had landed safely on the ground with the young woman still asleep in his arms. He breathe a sign of relief as the train drove straight past, he turned and headed off into the dark plains lit by the full moon.

PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES AREN'T ACCEPTED! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Hearts: Light and Dark**

Author: Jedi Sandra Kenobi

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Revised novelization of the game.

**Chapter 1- Midnight Plains**

The young woman slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on hard earth and dried grass, the moon stared at her silently from a clear night sky, she gasped in shock at the presence of the young man from the train.

"Finally comin' to, huh?" upon seeing her bafflement, at her current surroundings added, "If you're looking for the train, it's long gone."

The youth chuckled, "Pretty exciting?" and smiled lustfully at her, "You getting a tingly feeling?" Then, leering, tried to touch her breasts.

"Right about here?"

This was all too much for the young woman, "N-no…," she whimpered, scrabbling to get up, "Stay away!" she screamed hysterically.

"'Stay away?!' I haven't done anything yet!" the youth yelled back in retort. But the woman just whimpered even more,

"S-stay back, please… I… I can't. No… I… I can't do anything,-"she babbled before running off into the pitch-black fields.

An ominous howl echoed through the air.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm telling you, it's not safe that way!" the young man shook his head in frustration. _Aw, give me a break, _he thought.

"Hey, Girlie! Don't run off like that!" he cried and started running after her.

He had only taken three steps when he suddenly crashed down to his knees as a familiar pain wracked his skull. It was like a thousand nails were being shoved into his head, and then came the mysterious voice that had haunted him for years.

**Dark… and ligh… reun…ed… Prote… a… find yo… reas… fo… ** **living….**

"That hurts! Not that damn voice again! Okay, I got it. I'm supposed to protect her right?" the youth growled irritably, before storming off after the young woman.

The young woman's shriek caused him to burst into a sprint and it wasn't long till he found the unconscious young woman.

He chuckled and stared at the woman's still form curiously,

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing? Wake up!" No response. "Were you attacked or something? I TOLD you it was dangerous, didn't I?"

The woman remained silent, and the youth's eyes had a perverted look to them,

"Looks like I'm the one getting all tingly inside. Maybe I should make a move," he chuckled some more, "Um…hello?"

"….," was the only reply he got.

Grinning, he kneeled down to get close, "Wonder if she'd mind if I…"

The youth's hand moved close to the woman's petticoats. However, even asleep, the woman's innocent face made him lose his nerve.

"HEY!" he shouted at the woman, "Girl! Don't just lie there like a dead fish! Get up!" The noise caused the woman to wake up and jump to her feet like a jack-in-a-box. "I bust my hump savin' you, and then you take one look at me and run off… Then you faint?" he pointed at her, "You got no manners, y'know that?"

"A… A monster just suddenly..," trembled the young woman, her eyes shining with worry, the youth responded by giving her a cocky smile and nodded "Yeah, there's lots of hungry wolves and bloodsucking bats around here," he quickly looked around as though he expected them to attack, "You're probably attracting them. You smell pretty good y'know," he said, which made the young woman looked around worriedly.

"Anyway, don't run off like that, okay?" the youth continued, "Cause if I don't do like the voice says, my head's going to spilt open!"

"Huh?" replied the girl obviously confused.

"Don't 'huh' me!" the youth snapped, "Someone or something is pretty damn insistent that I protect you."

The young woman looked sceptical at this, "Protect… me?" she asked.

The youth nodded, "That's right," he replied, "It's always 'Go protect that person' or 'Go to that town.' Stupid voice jumps into my head all the time. And now it's orderin' me to protect you," he smiled, "Anyway, at least I'm never bored. Wherever it tells me to go, there's always plenty of monsters."

"Oh," the young woman's face lit up in realisation, "So that's why you were on the train?"

The youth nodded in answer to her question, "But thanks to that voice, I've gone from your ordinary bad-boy type to real psycho," he thought for a moment then asked her, "Are psycho too? Do see weird things?"

The woman was taken aback by his brashness, "Maybe…"

"Well you don't seem quite like me, but… whatever, the youth observed, "Well we can't just chat all day, we need to find a place to rest. And I'm hungry," he added as an afterthought.

The youth turned to walk off before remembering something.

"My name's Yuri Hyuga, you can me Yuri," he said, the young woman gave him her first, genuine smile. "Yuri," her lips savouring his name, "I am called Alice Elliot, please, call me Alice."

"Alice, huh? Even your name's cute," Yuri smirked, but wiped it off when noticing Alice's scowl, "Okay! I got it! I won't touch you!" Yuri flexed his leather gloved-clad hands, "Alright! We're off!"

After a lengthy walk and replacing the sluice gate wheel. Yuri and Alice decided wait for the river level to drop before moving on. Yuri took off his coat and laid it down, then blushed like a beetroot when Alice smiled and whispered a 'thank you' to him.

As they waited for the river level to drop, Yuri had managed to start a fire and Alice drifted off to sleep after, leaving an irritated Yuri glaring at her sleeping form.

_What's that all about?! She's got some nerve…, _thought Yuri then a naughty idea occurred to him, _To hell with it. I'm just gonna-_

"Uhhh… Father," Alice moaned in her slumber, tossing and turning, Yuri glance at her and grumbled, "Wha... you talking in your sleep?" he knelt by her side, "Why am I stuck protecting this damn girl?"

Alice, meanwhile keep murmuring something about her father, "Oh please," Yuri groaned, "Don't tell me she's dreamin' about her DAD."

Yuri got up walked over to the fire and yawned, "I'm getting bit sleepy myself."

Yuri had been on the verge of sleep when the fire suddenly flickered, jolted him awake and the air became heavy with malice. It was then that Yuri noticed that his talisman's stone, was no longer a midnight blue but a blood red…

A chill ran down his spine.

Then from out of nowhere, a man appeared in front of Yuri in a green army overcoat and a Japanese army uniform and wearing a white fox mask over his face.

"At last we meet," chuckled Fox Face.

Yuri backed away and very startled "Father! What… What are you doing here?"

"I've come to visit, boy," replied Fox Face, "The souls of the monsters you've killed are quite lonely, you see."

Yuri was at a loss, "Souls of the… monsters?!"

Fox Face gaze at the sleeping with a sadistic look, "What beautiful face, yet I must show proper courtesy. It's thanks to this woman's power that I am here."

"Her power?!" Yuri, his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Haven't you noticed?!" laughed Fox Face, "This world is overflowed with the monsters you've slain. The Gate of Eternal Darkness has been closed, until now. This Woman," said Fox Face pointing at Alice, "Is causing it to open! The ghosts sealed inside the darkest depths of your heart… they call to me boy. And they demand that I devour your very soul!"

"Stay Away!" screamed Yuri, as Fox Face moved to attack.

Yuri was struggling to evade Fox Face's attacks and vainly trying to strike back. But the masked fiend managed to knock flat onto his back, a stunned Yuri could only watch helplessly as Fox Face pressed a booted foot onto his chest.

Yuri futilely tried to pull the foot off him in vain; he could feel his ribs cracking and soon a blood red tinge of malice invaded his vision before succumbing to darkness completely.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a small, misty graveyard with an iron fence running around the outside of it and a few large trees. Yuri noticed there was open gate adorned with two lanterns behind him and another gate with lanterns across from him.

Standing up, Yuri muttered, "What's goin' on… Where am I?! This is just like my dreams!" he raised fists only to find Fox Face nowhere in sight, "Where is he?" Yuri laughed, "Heh heh. So he didn't come with me. Damn! I can't believe this! This is a pretty lame illusion, if it is an illusion…," he trailed off uncertainly. Yuri walked further into the graveyard, noticing the six gravestones, each with a symbol on them resembling the elements.

_Yup, this is it alright,_ thought Yuri, _This is the graveyard from my dreams._ Then, out loud said, "Aw, man. I don't want to be remembering this! Now here's where I get lost, and then wake in a cold sweat just as some monster's about to eat me," complained Yuri.

He looked around the grave yard, as if desperate to find something to prove this was a dream.

"No, no, NO!" Yuri screamed, "Nothin' but trouble ever since that freakin' voice showed up! Maybe I've lost it completely. First, dad jumps right out of my nightmare and right before my eyes… and now I'M in the dream! I save the girl don't get so much as a SMILE. C'mon, aren't they supposed to get all dewy-eyed."

_Alice looked Yuri with loving tears welling up in his eyes and exclaimed happily, "Ooh, Mr. Yuri, thank you so much!" before giving him a kiss on the cheek._

The feeling of Malice and mouldy stench of the graveyard jarred Yuri from his fantasy. _Ain't that how it's s'posed to go?_ Thought Yuri, _oh man, now I'm all depressed_.

Yuri noticed the dark, foreboding mausoleum and slowly approach it. He noticed four masks floating, next to the door of the mausoleum, a red wooden mask and a green bull-like mask on the left side of the door and on the right, a yellow bird-like sword mask and a blue fish-like grail mask.

Sword Mask was the first to speak, "We are pleased to you, boy," it said in a bird-like squawk, "The detestable young harmonixer who damned us to eternal hell…."

"No need to thank me," replied Yuri cockily, "I really haven't missed you guys at all."

"Your pathetic bravado can't hide your fear," laughed Staff Mask in a hollow tone.

"Keep laughin'," snarled Yuri, "I'll slice that stupid mask in two!"

"Your mind may not comprehend this place, but your heart understands full well," said Gold Mask's booming voice, "This world is a reflection of your own mind's darkness, that you yourself have created."

Yuri's only response was to glower at the masks.

Grail Mask laughed, "The more brethren you strike down, the more saturated you shall become with venomous Malice, born of their bitter vengeance," said Grail Mask in a wheezing tone, "And the limit has passed, so then shall HE be reborn into the world of the living," Grail Mask laughed, "The man, the very thought of whom make you shrink in terror…"

Yuri stared in horror, as Fox Face briefly appeared taunting him, "Enough! Shut your stinkin' mask face! You think I'm scared?! Don't make me laugh! I've been huntin' monsters for over ten years. You got that, you bodiless freaks!"

The Masks, however mocked him, "Don't get so excited," chided Sword Mask, "You loved your father so much, that you now wandering aimlessly in search of him."

_How dare they!_ The Mask's remark caused Yuri to snap, "Stay out of this! I only out for revenge for my parents!"

Staff Mask grunted in disbelief, "Strange for someone who desperately wants his father to be alive somewhere…"

"Now you're really starting to piss me off!" hissed Yuri.

"Slow down, boy! Worry not, we have a proper opponent for you," said Gold Mask.

A wispy-looking creature with skulls emerged from the mausoleum, it made a passing strike at Yuri, but Yuri dodged it with ease. He counterattacked by striking the Malice creature with a drop-kick, killing it instantly.

Yuri couldn't believe how pathetic these creatures were, "C'mon, at least give me some sort of a challenge!"

"Well done," congratulated the Grail Mask, "Your victory has swept aside the vengeance of our brethren. As well as the reactions of that cursed talisman."

Yuri noticed that the talisman had gone from red to blue and breathed a sigh of relief

"Don't get too cocky, boy," warned Sword Mask, "This purification is only temporary."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuri, only to be met with laughter from Staff Mask. "When you return to your world, killing our compatriots will only result in increased malice. Then you will come back to lower it. No matter how many you slaughter, this hell will continue!"

"Then, in due time, HE will be resurrected… The man you fear than death itself!" gloated Gold Mask.

"Do you intend to keep running forever?" questioned Grail Mask.

"How much easier it would be for you if you'd simply come here in death," reasoned Staff.

"Enough!" Yuri shouted and began walking away.

"Be gone with you boy!" echoed Sword Mask's voice, "Return to the world of the living!"

As he proceeded to the open gates to the graveyard, a grave stone caught his eye. Its emblem represented earth and it was glowing green.

_These tombstone thingies are creepy, almost like they're alive_, thought Yuri, then laughed out loud, "Wouldn't it be hilarious if all the monsters I've killed started crawlin' out of these.

A growl erupted from fro the earth grave and a tall tiger-like monster with green and white fur and possessing fearsome claws emerged from the ground.

_Oh crap…_

"I knew you show up! But it didn't go as planned, eh?" Yuri gloated, as the fallen monster disappeared before crashing to his knees, "I feel…awful." a violent impulse welled up within Yuri, the soul of Raging Tiger settled itself into Yuri's consciousness.

_A new spirit to fuse with…, is this my power?_ He wondered.

Yuri approached the gate and was about to leave, when he fell to his knees again clutching his head.

…**ease! Wa... up!**

_That voice! Alice!_

**Yuri! Please open your eyes!**

"Argh! My head again!" Yuri screamed before the world went black.

"Wake up! Wake up, please! Yuri, please open your eyes!" begged Alice.

Relief washed over her like a wave, when Yuri finally stood up.

"So he's back," Yuri said in a quiet tone, Alice looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her sweet tone was like music to Yuri's ears, "You were having a nightmare… Mumbling about Masks… And 'Malice'."

"None of your business," snapped Yuri, but at the look of concern from Alice, he softened his tone, "My head's really starting hurt, that's all. How long was I out for?"

"Only two or three minutes," Alice answered, "But you seemed to be in such pain."

Yuri shrugged the concerns off with ease, "Nothin' to worry about. I've always had nightmares. Ever since I was a kid. Let's go."

And with that, Yuri and Alice went forth into the night.

PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES NOT ACCEPTED!

REVIEW!


End file.
